totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mbocian87/Bocian (Pierwsza generacja)
Bocian jest uczestnikiem Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, gdzie konkurował w drużynie Zabójcze Okonie, oraz na Planie Totalnej Porażki w drużynie Trzeszczące Żarówy. Dostał się także do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, gdzie konkuruje w Drużynie Amazonek. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Bocian przybywa na Wyspę jako dwunasty. Był zadowolony z możliwości wystąpienia w Totalnej Porażce, gdzie będzie mógł sprawdzić swoich sił. Postanowił nie robić sobie problemów z tego, że nie zna nikogo z uczestników i jak najszybciej chciał znaleźć przyjaciela. Później Bocian zostaje umieszczony w drużynie Zabójcze Okonie. Podczas wydawania jedzenia przez Szefa, był przerażony jego nerwową osobowością, więc bez odzywania się wziął jedynie tace z jedzeniem. Bocian siada przy stoliku Okoni obok Bridgette i Tylera. Jedzenie Szefa niezbyt mu smakowało, lecz nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. Kiedy dowiedział się, że pierwsze zadanie będzie polegało na skoku do wody był przerażony, ponieważ w rzeczywistości nigdy nie nauczył się pływać. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, kiedy Bocian jest przerażony wiedząc, że będzie musiał skoczyć z klifu, do wody, wpada w ramiona Bridgette. Ona pociesza go mówiąc, że nie trzeba się bać wysokości, nie wiedząc o tym, że Bocian tak naprawdę nie umie pływać. Był tak przerażony, że obecność rekinów w wodzie nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia. Bocian był szczęśliwy, kiedy Bridgette udało się bezpiecznie trafić do bezpiecznej strefy, oraz rozbawiony z wypadku Tylera. Cały czas szedł na koniec kolejki nie chcąc skoczyć do wody. Kiedy był ostatnim Okoniem (nie licząc Katie i Sadie), odmówił on skoku do wody. Zdenerwowało to niektórych członków drużyny takich jak Evę, która poprzysięgła wyeliminować go w przypadku przegranej. Bocian nadrabiał jednak swój status obozowicza podczas budowli basenu, w której aktywnie uczestniczył. Był zawiedziony kiedy jego drużyna przegrała pierwsze wyzwanie. Podczas kolacji, Bocian proponuje eliminacje Evy, której się bał. Nie chciał on eliminacji Courtney, którą uważał za jedną z najładniejszych dziewczyn w obsadzie, oraz DJ'a, który wydawał się jednym z milszych uczestników. Był zadowolony, kiedy Ezekiel powiedział swoje seksistowskie komentarze, ponieważ złość Evy przeszła na jego stronę. Podczas ceremonii Bocian nerwowo czekał na swoją piankę i był zadowolony kiedy ją dostał. Kiedy Ezekiel został wyeliminowany, Bocian żegna się z nim dając przybijając z nim żółwika. W Wielkie spanie, Bocian był zmęczony gdy został obudzony z samego rana, ponieważ nie mógł zasnąć przez całą noc z powodu bycia w nowym miejscu. Udało mu się jednak przebiec pewien dystans podczas maratonu dookoła wyspy, lecz odpuścił sobie po jakimś czasie i szedł spokojnie. Kiedy uczestnicy byli już w stołówce, Bocian był przerażony widząc ledwo zipiącego Noah, więc pomógł sprzątnąć ze stołu różne naczynia, by Owen mógł przystąpić do reanimacji swojego kolegę. Był także zadowolony widząc mnóstwo pysznego jedzenia. Wiedząc, że będzie to jedyna taka sytuacja na dłuższy czas postanowił przemycić trochę jedzenia do domku, lecz został przyłapany przez Chrisa, więc jego plan spalił na panewce. Podczas głównego wyzwania dnia (bezsennotlonu), Bocian czuł się już bardziej rozbudzony i dzielnie trzymał się na nogach. Dla zabicia czasu, Bocian rozmawiał z Bridgette, z którą zaprzyjaźnił się "poprzedniego" dnia, dzięki czemu upłynęła znaczna ilość czasu. Udało mu się w ten sposób przetrwać pierwszą dobę. Kiedy Bridgette w końcu zasnęła, Bocian zaczął się nudzić przez co wzrosła u niego chęć spania. Ostatecznie zasnął po 40 paru godzinach. Po dłuższym czasie był także rozbawiony kawałem Duncana, który sprawił, że Harold zmoczył się w spodnie i w Pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że będzie musiał kiedyś spróbować czegoś takiego. Bocian podobnie jak większość osób z drużyny, był przerażony gdy Eva wyrzucała przedmioty z domku. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Bocian ponownie nerwowo oczekiwał swojej pianki. Był także zadowolony kiedy Eva odpadła z konkursu, gdyż jego "największy koszmar" został wyeliminowany. W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, Bocian wraz z resztą drużyny był śpiący po ostatnim wyzwaniu, oraz śmiał się z namalowanych wąsów Haroldowi. W Pokoju zwierzeń, mówi on, że przyjmie jakiekolwiek wyzwanie, oby tylko nie było związane z wodą. Podczas gry w zbijaka, Bocian pełni rolę lidera w drużynie. Bierze udział w pierwszej rundzie lecz zostaje zbity przez Cody'ego. Bocian nie bierze udziału w drugiej rundzie, którą Zabójcze Okonie również przegrywają. Kiedy Courtney mówi, że drużynie potrzebny jest Duncan, Bocian zgadza się z nią odwołując się do tego, że wytrzymał on najdłużej z ich drużynie w poprzednim wyzwaniu. On wraz z Courtney i Bridgette próbuje obudzić Duncana. Duncan wścieka się na Bociana kiedy ten włożył mu patyk do nosa, ale on tłumaczy mu, czy pomógłby im wygrać. Duncan początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić na propozycje Bociana, lecz zmienił zdanie kiedy Courtney zagwarantowała mu, że odpadnie jako następny. Bocian nie brał udziału podczas trzeciej rundy. Widząc jaka świetna jest taktyka Duncana, Bocian mówi w pokoju zwierzeń, że będzie się go trzymał i może w przyszłości będzie taki dobry jak on. W czwartej rundzie Bocian brał udział w grze (zamiast Bridgette). W piątej rundzie Bocian wchodzi na boisko, gdzie szło mu bardzo dobrze i został on wraz z Haroldem zostali ostatnimi zawodnikami w grze. Bocian wiedząc, że Harold nie jest dobry w zbijaka, sam chciał rozegrać starcie z Owenem, rzucając w niego piłkę. Jednakże nie udało mu się trafić przeciwnika, a Owen trafia w niego. Pomimo świadomości, że Harold nie da rady pokonać Owena, Bocian mu kibicuje. Kiedy Harold łapie piłkę, Bocian bije mu brawa, jednak w pokoju zwierzeń przyznaje, że wygrana była zasługą Duncana, gdyż pomógł im wygrać więcej niż jedną rundę. W Niezbyt sławni, Bocian długo zastanawiał się jaki talent mógłby przedstawić, ponieważ nie mógł znaleźć niczego w sobie czym warto byłoby się poszczycić. Był on więc jednym z nielicznych, którzy nie pokazali swojego talentu podczas nominacji do konkursu talentów. Podczas przygotowań, Bocian je chipsy razem z Bridgette. Kiedy Bridgette pyta się go czemu nie pokazał żadnego talentu na nominacjach, on odpowiada, że chce zostawić wyzwanie dla "profesjonalistów". Bocian również bierze udział w zakładzie, że Bridgette wytrzyma stojąc na rękach przez 20 minut, lecz w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów obstawia, że jej się uda. Następnie Bocian siedzi wraz z dziewczynami podczas gdy Courtney trzymała swoje zniszczone skrzypce. Kiedy Bridgette nie udaje się złożyć skrzypce Courtney, ona prosi Bociana by jednak wystąpił w konkursie talentów. Bocian po chwili zamysłu zgadza się. Bocian idzie do kuchni Szefa, gdzie chciał zebrać składniki potrzebne do upieczenia ciasta. W pokoju zwierzeń, Bocian mówi, że w pewnym okresie swojego życia lubił przygotowywać różne dania i ma nadzieje, że ciasto również mu wyjdzie. Ze względu na to, że ciasto będzie przez jakiś czas się piekło, Bocian wchodzi na scenę jako pierwszy gdzie szykuje je na oczach widowni. Kiedy wkłada ciasto do piekarnika na scenę wchodzi DJ. Po jego występie ciasto Bociana się upiekło. Po degustacji przez Szefa dostał on 6 punktów od niego. Po występie Harolda, Bocian był w zaskoczony jego umiejętnością i pyta się go, czy nagrałby dla niego beatbox. W Kiepskie, Bocian wraz z innymi siedzi słuchając informacji o kolejnym zadaniu. Był zadowolony z wyzwania, sądząc, że łatwo przetrwa noc w lesie. Podczas wędrówki, zauważa on nieobecność Katie i Sadie i chce się po nie wrócić, lecz Courtney każe mu trzymać się grupy. Na miejscu, Bocian oznajmia, że chętnie by wrzucił coś na ruszt, ale nie chciał iść sam po jedzenie. Kiedy Duncan zgadza się pójść z Bocianem zdobyć pożywienie, obaj rozmawiają o swoich miłosnych zainteresowaniach. Bocian mówi Duncanowi, że podoba mu się Bridgette, a on mówi, że kocha się w Courtney. Obaj też zaprzyjaźniają się w tym czasie. Bocian w pokoju zwierzeń był zadowolony, że polubili się z Duncanem, gdyż wiedział o jego twardym charakterze i jak ma takiego kolegę to nikt mu nie podskoczy. Niestety Bocianowi i Duncanowi nie udało się nic znaleźć do jedzenia, przez co drużyna była na nich zła. Bocian nie mógł zasnąć przez całą noc, po tym jak Birgdette przypadkowo spaliła namiot Okoni. Po tym jak drużyna jako pierwsza wraca do obozu a Chris oznajmia, że nie wygrywają, był zły na siebie, że nie poszukał Katie i Sadie. Kiedy obie wracają, Bocian wraz z innymi był zły na nie za przegranie wyzwania. Na ceremonii eliminacji Bocian cierpliwie czeka na swoją piankę, którą dostaje. W Czynnik fobii, Bocian był zirytowany płaczem Sadie mówiąc, że żałuje, że nie głosował na nią tylko Katie. DJ był zły na Bociana, który nie współczuł Sadie. Podczas rozmowy o fobiach, Bocian mówi, że jego największą fobią jest wyrywanie zęba u dentysty. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że wyzwanie będzie polegało na przeżyciu swoich fobii, był zły na siebie, mówiąc że mógł coś zmyślić. Podczas swojego zadania, Bocian musiał udać się do szpitala obozowego, gdzie Chef miał "wyrwać" mu ząb. Początkowo Bocian był przekonany, że Chef nie wyrw mu zęba na wizji, ale gdy ten wyciągnął kleszcze, Bocian się wystraszył i uciekł z fotela. On wraz z resztą obserwował wyzwanie Duncana, któremu pogratulował pokonania swojej fobii, choć był przekonany, że nie można bać się makiety "Celine Dion", a Duncan wymyślił sobie tą fobie. Kiedy Duncan przyznaje się mu, że był to tylko żart z jego strony Chris chciał wycofać mu punkt, dopóki Bocian nie przekonał go o tym, że nikt z nich nie wiedział o tym, że będą fobie wykorzystane w wyzwaniu. Bocian poszedł do lasu, aby spotkać się z Bridgette i zobaczyć jak się czuje po godzinach spędzonych w lesie. Wiedząc, że Chef jest aktualnie zajęty wyzwaniem, Bocian postanawia włamać się do jego kuchni i zabrać dwie butelki soku pomarańczowego. Po spotkaniu z Bridgette, Bocian poczęstował ją sokiem pomarańczowym. Chciał też powiedzieć co do niej czuje, lecz nie był wstanie tego zrobić. Kiedy Bridgette pytała się Bociana, czy udało mu się pokonać swój strach, on z trudem przyznaje się, że nie. W pokoju zwierzeń narzekał na siebie, że przyznał się, że nie udało mu się pokonać lęku, przez co Bridgette uzna go za tchórza, ale z drugiej strony był zadowolony, że był wobec niej szczery. Kiedy zjawia się Cody, a Bridgette zaczyna uciekać, on łapie ją za rękę, mówiąc, że to tylko Cody. On pyta się Cody'ego co tu robi. Cody odpowiada Bocianowi, że nie był w stanie rozbroić bomby, która wybuchła obok niego po czym opuszcza las, pozostawiając Bridgette i Bociana samych. Kiedy Bridgette kładzie swoją rękę na kolanie Bociana, ten rumieni się patrząc na Bridgette. Oboje wracają też na ostatnie wyzwanie, gdzie Courtney musiała skoczyć do zielonej galaretki. Chris mówi Bocianowi wówczas, że Chef miał tylko dotknąć kleszczami jego zęba, a nie wyrwać, przez co większość drużyny była zła na Bociana. Kiedy drużyna udaje się na ceremonie, Bocian wraz z Tylerem oczekują ostatniej pianki. Bocian jest szczęśliwy kiedy udaje mu się zostać w programie, po czym przytula się z Bridgette. W W górę strumienia, Bocian płynie Canoe z Bridgette i Courtney. Po dotarciu na Wyspę Kości, Bocian przekonuje drużynę aby poszli w lewo. Był w szoku, kiedy DJ i Geoff wpadli w ruchome piaski. Jednakże w pokoju zwierzeń śmiał się z całej sytuacji. On i Duncan ratują swoich kolegów z opresji. Na miejscu, kiedy drużyna chciała rozpalić ognisko, Bocian dyskutuje z Geoffem i DJ'em na boku zaprzyjaźniając się z nimi. Cała trójka rozmawia o tym, dlaczego zgłosiła się do Totalnej Porażki. Kiedy drużyny miały wracać do obozu, Bridgette prosi Bociana, aby to on pchnął canoe. Jednakże on nie mógł tego zrobić, gdyż nie umie pływać, chociaż nie chciał przyznać się przed Bridgette, więc powiedział, że jest przeziębiony i nie może wejść do wody. Ostatecznie to Geoff zgadza się pchać canoe. Drużyna dzięki niemu jako pierwsza dociera na metę wygrywając wyzwanie. W Polowanie złej woli, Bocian zostaje myśliwym w wyzwaniu, wraz z Bridgette, Geoffem i Haroldem. Cała czwórka ustaliła, że podzielą się na dwie grupy i zaczną szukać jeleni Susłów. Bocian poszedł z Bridgette, a Geoff z Haroldem. Bocian cieszył się z tego powodu, ponieważ mógł po raz kolejny spędzić więcej czasu z Bridgette. Oboje jednak przez dłuższy czas nie znajdowali nikogo z rywali. Bridgette porusza również temat pływania, odwołując się do tego, że Bridgette nigdy nie widział Bociana w wodzie (Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, oraz W górę strumienia). Bocian mówi, że to się zmieni. Bridgette proponuje mu wówczas spotkanie się w porcie wstydu pojutrze, w celu popływania na co Bocian się zgadza, a następnie strzela facepalm'a w pokoju zwierzeń. Po zakończeniu wyzwania, Bocian był zadowolony ze zwycięstwa, ale też smutny ponieważ nie wiedział jak wybrnąć z sytuacji, gdzie umówił się z Bridgette na pływanie. W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., Bocian sprzymierza się z chłopakami, którzy chcą dać nauczkę Haroldowi za rozkładanie brudnej bielizny po pokoju. Zgadza się on także, aby Geoff był szefem kuchni. Podczas wyzwania, dobiera się w team z Courtney i Duncanem, gdzie cała trójka ma przygotować deser. Podczas gdy Bocian miksuje ciasto, zwierza się on Geoffowi, że nie był szczery wobec Bridgette i nie powiedział jej o swoich nieumiejętnościach pływackich. Geoff nie wiedział jak pomóc Bocianowi. Wówczas DJ mówi mu by powiedział Bridgette prawdę, a ona jest wyrozumiała więc go zrozumie. Tymczasem Duncan przekonuje go, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie gdy Bocian powie, że zgubił swoje kąpielówki. Bocian nie wiedział co tak naprawdę ma zrobić, o czym wspomina w pokoju zwierzeń. Chłopaki wysyłają także Bociana do domku, aby ten polał majtki Harolda ostrym sosem, na co ten się zgadza. Bocian podczas przygotowania deseru, widział nowo kwitnący związek Courtney i Duncana. Cieszył się z tego powodu, że udaje im się wspólnie działać, lecz był zirytowany tym, że nie był szczery wobec Bridgette, co może być porażką dla nich. Bocian wykręcił także numer Haroldowi, gdzie polał jego spodnie gorącą czekoladą. Bocian chciał powiedzieć Bridgette prawdę pod koniec przygotowań, o tym, że nie umie pływać i przeprosić, że nie był z nią do końca szczery, lecz Chris przerywa im tą rozmowę, mówiąc, że czas minął w rezultacie czego Bocian nie zdążył przekazać informacji Bridgette. Deser Bociana, Courtney i Duncana otrzymuje 11 punktów. Cała drużyna cieszy się również ze zwycięstwa. W Komu możesz zaufać?, Bocian nadal jest przygnębiony tym, że nie powiedział prawdy Bridgette. Bierze on udział w pierwszym zadaniu z Bridgette, gdzie miał ją asekurować. Wówczas chciał zwierzyć się też jej ze swoich kłamstw, lecz ponownie, nie udaje mu się to z powodu Chrisa. Kiedy Bridgette wspinała się na szczyt, Chris polewa Bociana ostrym sosem, lecz ten nic sobie z tego nie robi, mówiąc, że lubi ostre jedzenie. Kiedy Heather zrywa spódnicę Gwen, Bocian wraz z Chrisem są rozproszeni przez jej bieliznę. Wówczas Bridgette upada z klifu przez wybuch dynamitu, a Bocian aktualnie nie trzymał liny. Na szczęście udało mu się ją złapać. Bridgette patrzyła jednak gniewnie na Bociana wiedząc, że ten patrzył na majtki Gwen. Po drugim wyzwaniu, Bocian i Bridgette idą do portu wstydu. Kiedy Bridgette wskakuje do wody, Bocian zostaje na brzegu. On wzbrania się także kiedy Bridgette próbuje wciągnąć go do jeziora Wawanakwa. Bridgette jest zirytowana faktem, że Bocian dziwnie się zachowuje. Bocian przeprasza Bridgette, lecz nie wyjaśnia jej całej sprawy i idzie do domku. Następnie Bocian konkuruje w trzecim zadaniu, gdzie miał strącić strzałę z głowy Courtney za pomocą jabłka. Udało mu się strącić jabłko szybciej niż Leshawnie, dając punkt Zabójczym Okoniom. Bocian, wraz z innymi czeka na rezultat wyścigu ślepych sanek, gdzie konkurowali Geoff i Harold. Po tym jak drużyna przegrywa wyzwanie, Bocian wraz z innymi idzie na ceremonie eliminacji. Jest szczęśliwy kiedy otrzymuje swoją piankę. Kiedy Harold otrzymuje ostatnią piankę zamiast Geoffa, Bocian i inni żegnają się z nim. W Podstawy musztry, Bocian i Duncan wycinają kolejny żart Haroldowi robiąc kanapkę z jego majtek. Podczas pierwszego zadania, Bocian chce powiedzieć Bridgette, że nie umie pływać, lecz przestaje mówić, kiedy Lindsay oznajmia, że rezygnuje z wyzwania. W pokoju zwierzeń, Bocian przyznaje, że to co się dzieje to jedna wielka paranoja. Podczas tańca, Bocian kilka razy pomylił kroki, co zdenerwowało Szefa Hatcheta, który wyeliminował go z wyzwania. Bocian był zawiedziony, że nie mógł wykazać się w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. On wraz z Duncanem wycinają kolejne numery Haroldowi tj, wynoszą jego pościel do pokoju dziewczyn, czy podmieniają jego dżem na koncentrat pomidorowy, gdzie obaj przy tym świetnie się bawią. Bocian widzi pocałunek Courtney i Duncana i przybija mu po tym piątkę. Na ceremonii eliminacji Bocian otrzymuje swoją piankę i podobnie jak większość drużyny jest zszokowany kiedy Courtney odpadła z gry. Na początku Ekstremalna tortura, Bocian wraz z Duncanem, wymyślają nowy kawał dla Harolda, lecz nikomu nic nie przychodzi do głowy. Bocian nie zostaje wybrany do żadnej z konkurencji, więc postanowił pozwiedzać wyspę. Wraca on jednak szybko do obozu, gdzie podczas drugiego zadania, gdzie miała konkurować Bridgette i Leshawna, Bocian w końcu przyznaje się jej do tego, że nie umie pływać. Bridgette początkowo była zła na niego, że ją okłamywał, ale po chwili uspakaja się, ponieważ wie przez co Bocian przechodził. Bocian chce wytłumaczyć również Bridgette, że w przeszłości chodził na kurs pływania, choć zrezygnował, lecz nie udało mu to, ponieważ łoś ruszył znienacka. Po przegraniu trzeciego zadania, Sadie wspomina Bocianowi i innym o tym, że tęskni za swoją przyjaciółką Katie i prosi wszystkich, aby zagłosowali na nią. Bocian zgadza się zagłosować na Sadie, lecz mimo obietnicy oddaje głos na Harolda, za którym nie przepada. Jednakże Chris przyznaje, że głos Bociana był jedynym, który nie był na Sadie, tak więc Sadie odpadła z konkurencji. Bocian jeszcze zaspany wchodzi do stołówki na początku Posiłek obrzydliwości. Po tym jak Chris oznajmił, że chłopaki i dziewczyny stworzą oddzielne zespoły, Bocian nie wydawał się zbytnio zadowolony, gdyż nie będzie w jednej drużynie z Bridgette. Jego rozpacz minęła jednak kiedy chłopcy urządzili imprezę w swoim domku. On zgadza się na to by Duncan został kapitanem ich drużyny. Podczas pierwszego dania, Bocian posiłek bez większego zastanawiania się, dopóki nie dowiedział się, że są to bycze jądra. Pomimo to Bocian i inny chłopcy zjedli swoją porcje zapewniając sobie pierwszy punkt. Drugie danie również przyniosło punkt dla męskiej części obsady. Podczas trzeciego dania, Bocian o mało nie zwymiotował po pierwszym kęsie, po czym przerzucił swoją porcje na talerz Harolda (który już zjadł swoją porcje). Drużyna miała za złe Haroldowi stratę punktu nie wiedząc co Bocian tak naprawdę zrobił. Podczas kolejnych dań, chłopaki zdobywają jedynie jeden dodatkowy punkt co doprowadziło ich do przegranej. Bocian w pokoju zwierzeń narzekał na fakt, że musiał jeść te ohydne rzeczy, pomimo braku eliminacji. Na koniec Bocian jest widziany w łazience, jak płucze gardło, chcąc pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych smaków jedzonych potraw. Podczas Mów mi wujku, Bocian jest widziany na początku odcinka, jak gra w karty z Duncanem. Kiedy dziewczyny wracają ze spa na wyspę, dochodzi do spięcia między obiema płciami, gdzie jedynie Bocian i Owen zachowali neutralność. Bocian był zadowolony kiedy Bridgette poczęstowała go ciasteczkami. Ucieszył się także, że drużyny zostaną rozwiązane, ponieważ dla niego to brak zobowiązań wobec innych. Był jednak przerażony powrotem Evy, wiedząc, że nie będzie miał miłego życia z nią. Podczas gdy Eva groziła Bridgette, Bocian stanął w jej obronie po czym doszło do spięcia między nim, a Evą. Podczas całego odcinka, Bocian próbował pokonać swój strach przed Evą, by móc obronić Brigdette. Został on także wybrany do tortury, gdzie musiał wytrzymać 10 sekund otoczony przez pszczoły, lecz odpadł zanim wyzwanie się zaczęło. Ostatecznie Bocian cieszył się ze zwycięstwa Leshawny nad Evą w odcinku. Zanim wszyscy udali się na ceremonie, Bocian poluzował śruby w łóżku Evy, za wszystkie krzywdy, które zrobiła Bridgette podczas odcinka. To sprawiło, ze łóżko Evy zarwało się gdy się na nim położyła. Bocian i Bridgette poprzysięgli sobie wyeliminowanie Evy w tym odcinku, po czym Bocian by pokonać swój strach otwarcie powiedział Evie o wszystkim co zrobił jej w ostatnim czasie. Kiedy Eva zostaje wyeliminowana z gry, Bridgette całuje Bociana w policzek. Na początku Skarby, Bridgette próbowała zachęcić Bociana do wejścia do wody, choć ten nie był przekonany co do tej decyzji. Ostatecznie jednak zgodził się, po tym jak Bridgette zapewniła go, że skończyła kurs ratowniczy, oraz będzie go podtrzymywać na wodzie. Bridgette chciała też Bocianowi dać lekcje pływania. Bocian zgodził się wiedząc, ze przy niej będzie czuł się bezpieczniej niż przy kimkolwiek innym. Kiedy Bocian wraca do domku, siedzący tam DJ, Duncan i Owen pytają go o relacje z Bridgette, na co ten odpowiada, że jest super. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian cieszył się z poszukiwania klucza. Jego klucz znajdował się pod płonącą obręczą. Długo zastanawiał się, jak dosięgnąć go, bez oparzeń trzeciego stopnia, lecz koniec końców zebrał się na odwagę i zerwał klucz ze sznurka, po tym jak zauważył, że słup z płonącą obręczą jest wbity głęboko w ziemie, co uniemożliwiłoby zarwanie się. Był zdziwiony zawartością swojej skrzynki (paczka chipsów i baton), lecz cieszył się, ze zje w końcu coś pożywnego (czyt. jedzenie inne niż Chefa). Cierpliwie oczekuje na swoją piankę, którą dostaje. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, Bocian z pomocą Bridgette uczy się powoli pływać, oraz utrzymywać samodzielnie na wodzie. On także wycina Haroldowi kolejny numer, gdzie podmienia mu szklankę z wodą, na ocet. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian wraz z innymi chłopakami zostaje wciągnięty przez Duncana do jaskini, gdzie tworzą męski sojusz. Bocian przyłącza się do niego bez wahania, lecz ma wątpliwości co do tego, że Harold ich nie sprzeda. Następnie schował się w pokoju zwierzeń, przed Chefem, lecz gdy uznał, że nie ma to sensu wyszedł z niego i chodził po wyspie w nadziei, że się na niego nie natknie. Ostatecznie jednak został zauważony przez Chefa, gdy ten szukał zawodników w lesie. Podczas narady Sojuszu Facetów, Bocian był przeciwny eliminacji Bridgette, jak proponował Duncan i zaproponował by wywalić Gwen, gdyż jest równie silna. Jednakże większość jego kompanów nie poparła Bociana. Na ceremonii Bocian otrzymuje przedostatnią piankę, a Bridgette została wyeliminowana ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Kiedy Bridgette udaje się do Port Wstydu, ona i Bocian dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek. Podczas Przednia zabawa, Bocian z DJ'em siedzi na plaży. Kiedy nadszedł czas na wyzwanie, Bocianowi nie szło najlepiej budowanie roweru, choć ostatecznie zbudował średniej jakości składaka. Starał się nie myśleć także o poprzedniej eliminacji Bridgette i skupić się na wyzwaniu. Kiedy okazało się, że uczestnicy nie będą jeździć, Bocian współczuł temu, kto wylosuje jego rower. Bocian wylosował rower Lindsay, na którym udało mu się przekroczyć linię mety. On wraz z Heather, Lindsay, Duncanem i Haroldem ścigał się w finałowej rundzie. Udało mu się przejechać przez plamę oleju i pole minowe, lecz miał problemy z pokonaniem basenu z meduzami, który ostatecznie pokonał, kiedy okazało się, że jest stosunkowo płytki i można przez niego przejechać. Cieszył się, że ukończył wyścig jako trzeci, lecz jego radość minęła kiedy Chris oznajmił, ze Bocian uda się do portu wstydu po tym jak ukończył wyścig jako ostatni. Bocian żegna się z uczestnikami w porcie wstydu. Bocian wraz z innymi przegranymi pojawia się w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie. Po raz pierwszy jest widziany przy kuchni gdzie częstuje się hot-dogiem. Następnie większość czasu spędza z Bridgette w basenie. Był zadowolony z powodu, że poznał w programie dziewczynę, oraz nauczył się pływać. Kiedy uczestnicy mieli wymienić swojego faworyta, Bocian wskazał na DJ'a, który jako jedyny został z ich drużyny w grze (w tej wersji Duncan odpadł, a Harold odpadł na miejsce DJ'a). Nie miał on jednak dobrego zdania o Heather, odnosząc się do tego jak wykorzystywała Lindsay przez cały sezon. Bocian nie odegrał roli w eliminacji Leshawny. W Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, Bocian jest widoczny przez chwilę w Playa De Los Przegranos, kiedy Heather krzyczała po zgoleniu jej włosów. Bocian wraz z innymi przegranymi wraca w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, by wspierać finalistów. On siada po stronie Gwen i zostaje nawet po tym jak Owen ogłosił, że urządzi imprezę z powodu wygranej. Nie biegł on jednak za nią, kiedy ścigała się z Owenem. Był jednak jednym z głośniejszych kibiców Gwen. Kiedy Heather wróciła na trybuny (która też zawzięcie kibicowała Owenowi), wybuchła "wymiana słów" między nią, a Bocianem. W zakończeniu Gwen, Bocian widząc finalistów biegnących do mety z nerwów obgryza paznokcie. Kiedy Gwen wygrała sezon, Bocian przybija piątkę z Cody'm. W zakończeniu Owena, Bocian podobnie z nerwów obgryzał paznokcie. Kiedy zauważył, że Owen wygrał sezon, był w szoku po czym skomentował to "Te wakacje to była strata czasu". W obu zakończeniach, Bocian wraz z Duncanem i Owenem wrzucają Chrisa do wody, a także są zaproszeni przez zwycięzce na imprezę. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Bocian siedział w barze w Playa De Los Przegranos, gdzie zajadał się hot-dogami. Po chwili podszedł do niego Noah, i zaczęli rozmowę o show. Noah nie był zadowolony z występu, nadal twierdząc, że to strata czasu, a Bocian wręcz przeciwnie. Bocian podobnie jak większość (oprócz Owena), nie chciał szukać walizki z milionem, ale jak reszta, zmienił zdanie po czasie. On stworzył drużynę z Duncanem i Geoffem. Jako pierwsi odnaleźli walizkę wiszącą na drzewie, choć została im ona zabrana przez Evę, Izzy i Justina, po tym jak Bocian wystraszył się widoku Evy i upuścił walizkę. Duncan był zły na Bociana za ten incydent, po czym doszło do sprzeczki. Geoff starał się ich rozdzielić. Cała trojka ponownie znajduje walizkę, kiedy Heather spada z paralotni i upuszcza ją. Spotykają oni wówczas Gwen, Leshawnę i Trenta, gdzie Bocian żartobliwie mówi, że jeśli chcą mieć jakieś szanse, żeby się przyłączyli. Walizka ponownie zostaje utracona, przez tą samą grupę uczestników co ostatnio. Bocian, Duncan i Geoff spotykają też na swojej drodze Bridgette, która powiedziała, że Courtney gdzieś zniknęła (obie szukały walizki). Ostatecznie cała czwórka wpada do wody i kwalifikuje się na Plan Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki W Uwaga, potwór!, Bocian wychodzi z autobusu jako 14. Jest zszokowany tym, jak szybko odbyć się ma kolejny sezon, gdyż w tym czasie nie zdążył "porządnie" odpocząć. Widać było u niego niechęć rywalizacji przez cały odcinek. Szedł razem z Gwen, Trentem, DJ'em i Beth. Nie narzekał na to, że został złapany przez potwora i usnął kiedy został wrzucony do dmuchanej budowli. Kiedy inni się obudzili, po tym jak Owen znalazł przyczepy, Bocian jeszcze spał i obudził go dopiero klakson Chrisa. Bocian był zły na Owena kiedy wybrał zgniecioną przyczepę, ale ucieszył się, że przyczepa dziewczyn również podzieliła ten los. W Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj, Bocian wraz z Bridgette odbierają swoje śniadanie w Namiocie z buffetem i idą do stolika. W tym czasie Duncan siedzący obok, woła Bociana i pyta się go czy pójdzie z nim na współprace, tj. Bocian pomoże mu zemścić się na Haroldzie za wyrzucenie Courtney, a ten w zamian będzie go wspierał w zadaniach zręcznościowym. Bocian zgadza się z Duncanem i obaj wraz z DJ'em tworzą sojusz, po czym wznoszą toast z tego powodu. Cała trójka wraz z Bridgette szuka kosmicznych jaj. Bridgette początkowo nie jest świadoma układu między Duncanem, a Bocianem dopóki DJ przypadkowo tego nie wygaduje. Bridgette nie jest zadowolona z tego powodu, ponieważ nie chce by Bocian pakował się w kłopoty, jeśli Haroldowi by się coś stało. Bocian obiecuje Bridgette, że nie zrobi żadnej krzywdy Haroldowi i może być o to spokojna. W pokoju zwierzeń Bocian przyznaje, że nie wie co robić i z jednej strony uważa, że powinien skopać wraz z Duncanem tyłek Haroldowi za to co zrobił Courtney, ponieważ Duncan to jego kumpel, a z drugiej dał słowo Bridgette. Cała czwórka wpada w pułapkę do pomieszczenia, gdzie podłoga się pod nimi przesuwa. Bocian przytula się wtedy do Bridgette trzęsąc się ze strachu. DJ także okazuje swój strach w ten sam sposób co Bocian, a Bridgette zapytuje "czy to już nasz koniec". Cała czwórka wpada pod podłogę do zielonego szlemu. Po chwili jest jednak wyciągnięta przez linkę przez Szefa, a Chris informuje ich, że odpadli z wyzwania. Na koniec widać jak Bocian przyznaje w pokoju zwierzeń, że był jednym, którzy głosowali na Beth, która wraz z Owenem opuściła program. W Zamieszki na planie, Bocian jest widziany w przyczepie z innymi chłopakami. Podczas tworzenia drużyn, zostaje wybrany przez Gwen i trafia do drużyny Trzeszczących Żarów. Był smutny z powodu, że Bridgette była w przeciwnej drużynie, ale nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać i skupić się na wyzwaniu. On i Gwen przekonali Duncana by wciągnął ich przyczepę na klif, a następnie całą drużyna jednogłośnie zdecydowała by Duncan odegrał rolę złoczyńcy. Tymczasem między Bridgette, a Geoffem kwitła nowa przyjaźń, co Bocian odbierał trochę inaczej. W Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, podczas pierwszego wyzwania, Bocianowi nie daje spokoju sytuacja jaką widział poprzedniego dnia między Bridgette, a Geoffem, przez co nie mógł skupić się na wyzwaniu. Na plaży podczas budowania zamku miał to samo, przez co Leshawna zaczęła wypytywać go o co chodzi. Bocian był jednak zamknięty w sobie i postanowił się przejść, co oczywiście nie spodobało się jego drużynie. Po drodze spotkał Duncana i Gwen, którzy próbowali zepsuć autobus, a Gwen zaczęła domyślać się, o co chodzi Bocianowi. Ostatecznie drużyna wygrywa wyzwanie i możliwość zrobienia imprezy na plaży. W 3:10 do Obłędowa, Bocian z powodu upału jaki panował na zewnątrz, siedział w swojej przyczepie z Bridgette. W pokoju zwierzeń zaczął żałować, że myślał, o bliskiej relacji Bridgette i Geoffa, lecz ten po chwili przyszedł do ich przyczepy i poczęstował ciasteczkami. Bocian niechętnie przyjął je od Geoffa i przejechał go wzrokiem. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian bał się skoczyć na konia, więc Szef użył swoich "metod", na zrobienie to za niego. W pokoju zwierzeń Bocian uznaje, że całe życie przeleciało mu przed oczami. Ostatecznie drużynie Żarów udaje się wygrać tą część wyzwania. Podczas następnego wyzwania, Bocian celnie strzelał w Justina (który został wybrany jako tarcza), lecz widząc jak Geoff pomaga Bridgette, dość czule, postanowił sobie z nimi "porozmawiać", lecz Leshawna uprzedziła go by skupił się na razie na wyzwaniu, a sprawy miłosne odstawił na bok. W pokoju zwierzeń Bocian zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy między Bridgette i Geoffem coś jest, czy coś sobie dopowiedział. Ale postanowił posłuchać Leshawny i skupić się na zadaniu. Ostatecznie drużyna Żarów wygrała wyzwanie. W Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, Bocian z innymi chłopakami próbuje wydostać się z przyczepy i jako pierwszy zauważa nieobecność DJ'a. Podczas wyzwania, widział on zamieszanie między Gwen a przeciwną drużyną i postanowił trzymać stronę Gwen. Uznawał, że to co robi Justin jest niemoralne, a Heather powinna trzymać stronę grupy. Podczas kopania wyjścia wywiązała się ostra kłótnia między Bocianem, a Heather, o swoje racje. Heather uważała, że Gwen zawiniła i nie powinna spowalniać drużyny, po czym Bocian zarzucił jej, że chce wygrać, ponieważ to ona będzie następna do ostrzału. Ostatecznie drużyna Żarów przegrała i spotkała się na ceremonii. W Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, Bocian jest widziany tej nocy wraz z innymi uczestnikami przed przyczepami. Gdy Chris kazał uczestnikom przeczytać książki o medycynie w jedną noc, Bocian wraz z Duncanem i Leshawną olał sytuacje i wolał jeść pizzę przyrządzoną przez DJ'a. Na kolejnym wyzwaniu, Bocian został trzykrotnie porażony prądem podczas próby wyciągnięcia części manekina. Nie był zbytnio przerażony widząc ranę na ręce DJ'a, oraz nie przejął się zbytnio, gdy inni uczestnicy dostawali inne objawy. Uważał, że coś tu jest nie tak, skoro dzień po wkuwaniu wszyscy zachorowali. Sam później dostał uderzeń gorąca, a wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ich choroba jest realna. Po wygranej Żarów, Bocian wraz z innymi zgodził się, by Leshawna skorzystała z nagrody. W Projekt piaskowa czarownica, Bocian wraz z Duncanem, Owenem i Izzy grają w karty na początku odcinka. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian był zły na Szefa, że ten nie dał Duncanowi odgrywać roli zabójcy, choć wiedząc jaki potrafi być Szef nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. Po zwycięstwie drużyny, razem z Żarówami chciał wykurzyć Makiety z namiotu. Po tym jak plan Harolda, Duncana i Leshawny zawiódł, Bocian wpadł na pomysł, by przebrać się za psychopatów i wbiec do nich z nożami. Duncan przyznał, że to dobry pomysł, choć reszta drużyny nie była co do niego przekonana. Jak się później okazało, pomysł Bociana zaprowadził drużynę do zwycięstwa. Mimo to stracili oni zawodnika, gdy DJ postanowił zrezygnować z powodu wyrzutów sumienia. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, Duncan z Bocianem siedzą na dworze i rozmawiają o tym by reaktywować ich paczkę Zabójczych Okoni. Po tym jak Duncan wyszedł z tą propozycją, Bocian mu przytaknął, chociaż żałował, że nie ma już DJ'a. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian radzi sobie z unikaniem przedmiotów którymi rzucał Szef. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, drużyna Trzeszczących Żarów miała kod do zamka szyfrowego. Gdy Duncan i Harold kłócili się o to, kto ma otworzyć zamek, Bocian powiedział Haroldowi, aby stał z boku spokojnie. Kiedy nalało się więcej wody, a Heather chciała otworzyć górny właz, Bocian wystraszył się ognia. Ostatecznie drużyna wygrała i podobnie jak inni, Bocian również był zadowolony tylko z nagrody w postaci chipsów i napojów gazowanych. W Pełny dramat, zapłakana Bridgette przychodzi do Bociana. Ten widząc w jakim jest stanie pyta swojej dziewczyny co się stało. Okazało się, że swoi za tym wszystkim Geoff, który jak mówi Bridgette próbował ją uwieść. Bocian w pokoju zwierzeń jest wściekły i klnie jak szewc. Następnie mówi Bridgette, że osobiście dopilnuje by Geoff zapłacił za swoje. W pokoju zwierzeń ponownie jest zły, zwłaszcza dlatego, że uważał Geoffa za kumpla. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian nie ma problemu ze słuchaniem rozkazów Duncana podobnie jak Heather i Leshawna. Podczas zadania wraz z innymi członkami drużyny kopie bunkier. Po tym jak Duncan odparł atak wroga, obaj chcieli sprawdzić co znajduje się w skrzyni i byli w szoku jak okazało się, że skrzynia jest pusta. W Ocean dziewięciu lub dziesięciu, Bocian wraz z innymi uczestnikami je śniadanie w namiocie. Podczas gdy przychodzi Chris, ten zauważa, że brakuje Harolda w ich drużynie. Podczas zadania, Bocian próbuje uwolnić Harolda z sejfu, ale po paru próbach się poddaje i chce iść dalej. Leshawna jednak zatrzymuje go i mówi, ze nie pozwoli zostawić Harolda w sejfie. Kiedy ona również ma problemy z uwolnieniem go, Żarówy ruszają do banku. Bocian jest w szoku widząc Courtney za ladą, ale cieszy się, że wraca do gry. Podczas budowania gokartów, Bocian mówi Duncanowi, aby skupił się na budowaniu, niż na patrzeniu się na Courtney. Ostatecznie Żarówom udało się jako pierwszym przekroczyć linię mety, czym zdobyli immunitet. W Milion dolarów P. C., Bocian siedzi w przyczepie z kolegami i jest zdegustowany widząc przyrodzenie Harolda. Kiedy Chris tłumaczył o specjalnych przywilejach Courtney, a uczestnikom się to nie podobało, Bocian przypomniał im, a w szczególności Haroldowi, że to on zmanipulował głosy w ostatnim sezonie. Kiedy podczas pierwszej części zadania, Żarówy mają problem z wznieceniem ognia, Bocian powiedział Duncanowi by użył swojej zapalniczki. Kiedy okazało się, że było to nieuczciwe zagranie, przez co Żarówy dostały mniejsze kości, Bocian strzelił facepalm'a. Podczas pierwszej rundy między Leshawną, a Geoffem, Bocian wraz z resztą drużyny kibicował Leshawnie. Geoff jednak bez żadnych skrupułów zrzucił ją w przepaść. Bocian podczas drugiej rundy rywalizował na kolumnie z Bridgette, gdzie ze względu na ich relacje, nie chciał jej zrzucić w przepaść. Tym samym Bridgette zdobyła drugi punkt dla Makiet. Podczas trzeciej rundy rywalizowały Lindsay i Heather, gdzie ta pierwsza pokonała tą drugą. Heather spadając do słomy potrąciła kolumnę, która spadła na jej nogę, powodując jej zwichnięcie. Bocian i reszta drużyny, mimo relacji z Heather zmartwili się jej stanem zdrowia, w niesprzeciwienie do Chrisa, który uznał "Nic jej nie będzie". W Dzieci za milion dolarów, Bridgette i Bocian spotykają się na dworze, gdzie dziewczyna dziękuje mu za to, co zrobił w ostatnim zadaniu. Ten odpowiada jej że "nie ma sprawy" i gdyby mógł, to pozwoliłby jej wygrać jeszcze raz. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że wie o tym, że Chris specjalnie ustawił pary w ten sposób. Podczas wstępnej rywalizacji, Bocian wypada najsłabiej ze swojej drużyny, i rywalizuje z Lindsay w boksie. Przegrał jednak ten pojedynek, ponieważ nie chciał uderzyć dziewczyny (nawet jeśli rękawicami były pianki). W pokoju zwierzeń strzela facepalm'a i mówi, że nie tak wyobrażał sobie to wyzwanie. Podczas kolejnej rundy rywalizują Harold vs Courtney. Bocian wraz z innymi uczestnikami był zły na Leshawnę, która powiedziała, że zadając się z przestępcą, staje się nim dodając przysłowie "kto z jakim przystaje, takim się staje". Ostatecznie drużyna przegrywa i ląduje na ceremonii eliminacji. Bocian i Leshawna walczą o ostatnią piankę i Bocian jest w szoku, kiedy okazuje się, że został wyeliminowany. W Kto będzie milionerem?, Bocian jest widziany wraz z innymi uczestnikami sezonu w rozpadającym się studio, gdzie zadaje pytania finalistom. Zadał on pytanie, które brzmiało "Które wyzwanie było według was najtrudniejsze", na co Geoff odpowiedział, że było to zadanie półfinałowe, natomiast Lindsay przywołała zadanie o fobiach mimo, że nie było ono z tego sezonu. Podczas głosowania, Bocian oddaje głos na Lindsay, mówiąc, że taka dziewczyna jak ona zasłużyła by wygrać sezon. W zakończeniu Geoffa, Bocian nie był zadowolony, gdy Chris dał mu walizkę. Po wystrzeleniu fajerwerków, ledwo trzymający się budynek zaczął się rozpadać, lecz Geoff zapomniał o walizce z milionem, po którą wrócił. Budynek się jednak zapadł nad nim, a uczestnik musiał wydać sporą część wygranej na leczenie obrażeń jakich doznał. W zakończeniu Lindsay, Bocian jak inni, którzy na nią głosowali, wiwatował po tym jak wygrała. Gdy Chris wręcza jej walizkę, a fajerwerki strzelają, budynek zaczyna się rozpadać. Wówczas uczestnicy, oraz zwyciężczyni ze swoją walizką uciekają z budynku. W obu zakończeniach, widać uczestników i Chrisa, którzy swoją na zewnątrz obok rozwalonego budynku, gdzie Chris zakańcza ten sezon. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, dowiadujemy się, że Bocian zaczął naukę w nowym technikum. Blaineley i Josh pozytywnie wypowiadają się na jego temat, mówiąc, że odnosi sukcesy w nowej szkole. Bocian wraz z innymi zjawia się na wręczeniu nagród i jest w szoku, gdy Chris oznajmia, że uczestnicy nie byli bohaterami show. Wraz z resztą uczestników goni autobus Oblechów Totalnej Porażki. Gdy autobus wpada do kaniuno, Bocian i Duncan kłócą się o to, kto powinien pójść po pomoc. Ostatecznie grają w "kamień, papier, nożyce" i wygrywa Bocian, a Duncan idzie po pomoc wraz z Evą, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Geoffem, Trentem i Justinem. Jak się później okazało, dzięki temu, że Bocian został, zakwalifikował się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie wraz z 16 innymi uczestnikami. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Po dłuższej przerwie, Bocian wraca do gry w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, wraz z 16 innymi uczestnikami. Był zadowolony z faktu, że zwycięzcy będą mieli komfort podczas podróży. Nie był jednak zadowolony z konieczności śpiewania, bo o ile lubi słuchać muzyki, tak śpiewanie nie jest jego mocną stroną. Zdenerwował się więc, gdy okazało się, że gdy nie będzie się śpiewać, to zostanie się wyeliminowanym, więc na koniec piosenki "Leć z nami już", powiedział tylko z innymi "Tak". Po wylądowaniu w Egipcie, Bocianowi nie podobało się to, że Alejandro kręci się obok Bridgette i postanowił za nim iść. Miał jednak problemy z wdrapaniem się na piramidę, więc samotnie podążał przez jej środek. W pewnym momencie spotyka Gwen, która była przerażona ze względu na jej klaustrofobie. Oboje wychodzą jako ostatni z piramidy, po czym Chris mówi, że wlęką się jak żółwie. Ostatecznie Bocian dołącza do Drużyny nr 3, czyli Drużyny Amazonek. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Bocian nie był zadowolony z nagrody jaką dostała jego drużyna, ponieważ sądził, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy dziewczyny wsiadły na wielbłąda, a Cody złapał się jego tyłu, Bocian był zmuszony biec za wielbłądem. Nie był jednak z tego powodu niezadowolony, ponieważ sądził, że jazda na wielbłądzie będzie dla niego niewygodna. Kiedy Chris mówi, że uczestnicy będą musieli przenieść swoje nagrody na drugi brzeg nilu, Bocian i Courtney próbowali załadować wielbłąda na łódkę. Ostatecznie drużyna wygrywa wyzwanie i w nagrodę idzie do pokoju dla zwycięzców. W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Bocian wraz ze swoją drużyną spędza czas w klasie zwycięzców. Chce on zjeść parówki, lecz ma problem z ich rozpakowaniem. Na pomoc Bocianowi przychodzi Courtney, która mu pomaga. Chwilę potem, oboje są widziani na fotelach, gdzie wspominają stare dzieje. Podczas wyzwania, w przeciwieństwie do Harolda i Tylera, Bocian mówi, że nigdy nie słyszał o tej japońskiej grze. Po tym jak Cody wychodzi z kuli, cały w szmince Sierry, Bocian mówi, że współczuje mu, ponieważ wie, co ten musi z nią przechodzić. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania, Bocian jest zirytowany kłotnią Heather, Gwen i Courtney, ale pomaga Cody'emu i Sierrze w nakręceniu reklamy. Szefowi spodobała się reklama Amazonek i po raz drugi idą do klasy dla zwycięzców. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Bocian siedzi z Cody'm w klasie zwycięzców, gdzie Cody nie wytrzymuje już z powodu Sierry. Bocian mówi, że przekona Courtney do eliminacji Sierry i spróbują ją wyeliminować. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian chce ukryć fakt, że jest mu zimno, ale nie udaje mu się to. Zauważa on Alejandro flirtującego z Bridgette, i mówi chłopakowi, by trzymał się od niej z daleka. Po chwili obaj zmierzyli się wzrokiem, gdy Alejandro poszedł do swojej drużyny, gdy ci go wołali. Podczas jazdy na sankach, Bocian jest zły na Heather, że okłada Courtney biczem i każe jej się zatrzymać. Następnie wyrzuca on Heather ze sanek i zaczyna być napięta atmosfera w drużynie. Jedni obwiniają Heather, która okładała Courtney biczem, inni Courtney, która nie biegła dalej, ale i Bociana, który zaczął awanturę. Przez ich kłótnie drużyna przegrała. Bocian oddycha z ulgą gdy dostaje fistaszki, ale jest w szoku, gdy Courtney odpada z gry. W Ukochany Broadway, Bocian nie może znieść warunków panujących w klasie przegranych i w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nawet chatki na wyspie były lepsze. Podczas rozmowy z Cody'm przeprasza go, że nie głosował na Sierrę, ale Heather swoim zachowaniem przeszła wszelkie granice. Podczas wspinania się na statuę wolności powtarza cały czas "nie patrz w dół". Koło żółwiego stawu, wpycha on Heather do wody, za to co ona robiła w poprzednim odcinku i cieszy się, gdy żółw ugryzł ją w tyłek. Ostatecznie drużynie udaje się wygrać i cieszą się z powrotu do klasy zwycięzców. W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, po lądowaniu w Niemczech, Bocian jest przerażony, gdy przez Tylera spada na nich lawina. Podczas wyzwania, jest zły na Heather, że ta wyrzuciła ich nagrodę, a także strzela facepalm'a, gdy Sierra przypadkowo zrzuca "mięsnego Cody'ego" z góry, po czym biegnie za nim. Udaje mu się odzyskać mięso, przez co drużyna, nie musiała jechać jak na desce snowboardowej i dotarli na metę jako pierwsi. Podczas wyzwania, polegającego na tańczeniu, walczył on z Bridgette i został pokonany. Ostatnimi parami w wyzwaniu byli: Alejandro i Heather, Leshawna i Cody, oraz Bridgette i Owen. Bocian był zły na Alejandro, gdy ten ponownie zarywał do Bridgette i ze wściekłości zaczął rzucać w niego śnieżkami. Po tym jak prawie go trafił, Alejandro zrzucił Heather z podestu i sam zeskoczył, aby "wyjaśnić" pewne sprawy z Bocianem. Alejandro nie zauważył jednak, że Bridgette zrzuciła już wcześniej Owena, a to sprawiło, że ich drużyna przegrała. Alejandro rzuca się na Bociana, po czym zaczyna go okładać. W jego obronie stanęła Izzy, która uderzyła Alejandro w czuły punkt, ale Bocian miał podbite oko. Ostatecznie Drużyna Amazonek zajęła 2 miejsce, po tym jak Leshawna pokonała Cody'ego. W Wyścig w Amazonii, Bocian rozmawia z Cody'm i Gwen o tym kogo wyeliminować jako następnego, gdyż cała trójka chce pozbyć się Sierry i Heather. Kiedy Bocian zostaje sam, Heather podchodzi do niego i grozi mu eliminacją. Ten jednak niczym się nie przejmuje. Kiedy Sierra wymienia alergie Cody'ego, Bocian ponownie mówi, że współczuje mu. Kiedy cała drużyna zostaje złapana przez Zing-zing'ów, Bocian próbował się uwolnić ze sznurków i kiedy uznali Heather za boginie kazał jej ich rozwiązać. Heather mówiła że zrobi to jeśli ci oddadzą jej pokłon, ale drużyna nie chciała tego robić. Drużynę Amazonek uratował Szef. Na ceremonii eliminacji, Bocian jak i cała reszta oddaje głos na Heather i jak wszyscy jest w szoku, gdy okazało się, że nie jest to runda eliminacyjna. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, drużyna Amazonek dostaje rzeźbę myśliciela w Louvrze, którą musi zbudować. Bocian wraz z Cody'm rozdzielają się i szukają części. W pokoju zwierzeń, Bocian mówi, że ciężko będzie mu znaleźć części rzeźby, bo wszystkie wyglądają tak samo. Tymczasem Bocian mając kilka kawałków i spotyka drużynę Zwycięzców, gdzie zauważa, że DJ chce zrezygnować. Bocian pyta się go dlaczego chce odejść, ale jeśli chce to jest jego wybór. DJ mówi mu o swojej klątwie i oznajmia Chrisowi, że chce odejść. Gdy ten zgadza się na jego rezygnacje, mówi, że musi na jego miejsce wrócić jedna osoba, Bocian mówi mu coś na ucho. DJ wtedy pokazuje Bocianowi kciuk w górę. Później Bocian wraca do swojej drużyny, która buduje już rzeźbę. Przeprasza on ich, że go nie było, ale nikt po za Heather się nie gniewał. Bocian przyniósł drużynie brakujące kawałki i jako pierwsi zbudowali rzeźbę. Przegrała drużyna Zwycięzców i Bocian obserwował ich eliminacje. Kiedy Bocian widzi, że Bridgette, zamiast Lindsay otrzymała ostatnią torebkę z fistaszkami, oddycha z ulgą i całuje ją. Na koniec drużyna Amazonek jest widziana w klasie zwycięzców, gdzie po chwili przychodzi Courtney. W Nowe dzieci Rocka, gdy Szef wypycha wszystkich uczestników do wody, Bocian mówi, że spodziewał się tego. Chwilę potem Bridgette mówi Bocianowi, że widziała Ezekiela, po czym idzie o tym powiedzieć Chrisowi. Podczas wyzwania, gdy Courtney i Gwen zauważają "Duncana", Bocian mówi "Ale to nie jest...", chociaż zanim skończył zdanie, poszedł za nimi. Wiedział, że to nie może być Duncan i okazało się, że to nie on. Drużyna Amazonek jako ostatnia dociera na plażę i musi wypatroszyć ryby i homary. Podczas tego, Bocian rozmawia z Cody'm, który mówi mu, że powinni sprawy eliminacyjne odstawić na bok, dopóki nie przegrają. Bocian uważał, że trzeba o tym myśleć wcześniej, ale Cody nie chciał być w drużynie, gdzie jest tyle konfliktów. Ostatecznie Drużyna Amazonek przegrywa, ale nikt nie odpada. W Moja upalna Jamajka, Alejandro podchodzi do Bociana i przeprasza go za wydarzenia z Spoliczkowana Rewolucja. Bocian początkowo nie chciał się dogadywać z Alejandro, ale ten mówi, że działał pod wpływem emocji. Dodaje też, że nie powinien podrywać Bridgette, oraz że jest mu wstyd po tym co zrobił. W końcu Bocian przyjmuje przeprosiny i obaj podają sobie rękę. Bocian skacze i Bridgette krzyczy do niego "Poradzisz sobie". Podczas bobsleju, zjeżdżał on z Gwen i za drugim razem ich czas był lepszy niż za pierwszym. Ostatecznie drużyna skończyła na drugim miejscu. Bocian ponownie udaje się na ceremonię eliminacji, gdzie odbywa się dogrywka między Bridgette i Leshawną. Widać jak Bocian obgryza paznokcie, podczas gdy Bridgette i Leshawna muszą odpowiedzieć na pytanie zadane przez Chrisa. Kiedy Bridgette odpowiada nie poprawnie, Bocian jest smutny z tego powodu, ale udaje mu się z nią pożegnać przed jej eliminacją. W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Bocian widząc jak Noah i Owen zajadają ostre papryczki ten przyłącza się do nich. Podczas wyzwania, jest świadkiem jak Chris przełącza Leshawnę do drużyny CJNBBBBS i protestuje. Podczas przeszukiwania miasta w poszukiwaniu Kuby Rozpruwacza, szuka on go z Heather, Gwen i Courtney. Miał problem z rozumieniem wskazówek, więc zdał się na resztę ekipy. Kiedy Courtney i Heather zostają schwytane, on i Gwen docierają do klubu punk'owego, gdzie odnajdują dawnego kolegę. Mimo, że nie znaleźli prawdziwego celu, Chris przyznał im zwycięstwo. Bocian cieszy się, że Duncan wraca do gry i przybija z nim piątkę. W Greckie Ruiny, Bocian zaczyna zauważać, że coś się dzieje między Duncanem, a Gwen kiedy spoglądają na siebie podczas tłumaczenia zasad. Bocian zgłosił się do zadania, w którym miał biec przez płotki z Alejandro. Cieszył się gdy go pokonał i jest zachwycony w pokoju zwierzeń. Bocian rozmawia z Alejandro, który też wie, o Duncanie i Gwen, ale tak nie do końca. Bocian mówi, że ma nadzieje, że to nie jest to o czym myśli, czyli, zę nie są razem. Na co Alejandro mówi, że to mogłoby być dobre ponieważ na eliminacji skupią się wszyscy na nich. Bocian robi niepewną minę, gdy Al odchodzi, ale w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że Alejandro dobrze mówi, chociaż póki co nie chce się w to mieszać. W końcu gdy dowiaduje się, że Gwen i Duncan się całowali, podobnie jak inni jest w szoku. Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić i jest zły na nich. Mimo to, po za Cody'm jest jedynym członkiem, który nie chce przegrać tylko po to by wyrzucić Gwen. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nie lubi sytuacji, gdy ktoś celowo przegrywa tylko po to by kogoś wyeliminować, tak więc Cody dobrze zrobił, że nie posłuchał reszty. Gdy Drużyna Amazonek wygrywa, widać jak Bocian pociesza Courtney, której mówi, że Duncan dostanie od niego solidny ochrzan, gdy tylko wylądują w następnym odcinku. W Z Archiwum 52, Bocian dalej pociesza Courtney w pierwszej klasie, po tym co stało się w poprzednim odcinku. Podczas wyzwania, jak reszta drużyny trafia na pole minowe i jest zły z tego powodu, bo miał coś ważnego do załatwienia z Duncanem i Gwen. W końcu mówi, że ma to w czterech literach i biegnie przed siebie, modląc się aby nie trafić na minę. Zostawia on drużynę za sobą i gdy dociera do bazy zaczyna szukać kosmicznego ustrojstwa, ale skupia się na czymś innym. Kiedy spotyka całujących się Duncana i Gwen, mówi ze powinno być im wstyd, po tym co zrobili Courtney. Nie mieli oni jednak zamiaru słuchać Bociana, kiedy ten mówi im, ze powinni wcześniej porozmawiać z Courtney, a tym bardziej Duncan. Ten mówi, że jeśli Bocianowi tak zależy na Courtney, to żeby się z nią umówił. Bocian po chwili znika i w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nie poznaje Duncana i Gwen. Po wygranej widać jak Bocian siedzi z Courtney, z dala od reszty drużyny w klasie zwycięzców. W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, Bocian jest widziany w pierwszej klasie jak pije napój gazowany. Podczas jazdy na emu spotyka Duncana, którego ponownie pyta o sprawę z Gwen i Courtney, oraz dalej jest na niego zły, że nie powiedział nic wcześniej Courtney. Duncan mówi, że Bocian ma racje, ale to się już stało i się nie odstanie, po czym obaj się uspakajają i przybijają żółwika. W pokoju zwierzeń Bocian mówi, że Courtney i Duncan bardzo do siebie pasowali i jest mu w środku tak smutno, że się rozstali, po czym dodaje "no ale cóż, ich decyzja". Podczas wyzwania, Bocian zauważa, że Courtney chce przegrać tylko po to by wyrzucić Gwen i odradza ją od tego pomysłu. Ten mówi jej jednak, że jeśli będą dalej przez nią przegrywać, to przekona Heather i Cody'ego do głosowania na nią, więc to Courtney poleci. Courtney się tym co usłyszała zezłościła na Bociana, ale Heather potwierdziła jej słowa, że to ona wyleci w wypadku przegranej. Bocian ponownie korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń gdzie mówi, żę nie toleruje sabotowania własnej drużyny tylko po to by przegrać i wyeliminować niewygodnego członka drużyny. Po chwili zaczyna się kłótnia w Drużynie Amazonek, gdzie dołączają jeszcze Gwen i Sierra. Cała piątka nie zwraca uwagi na to, że zostali w tyle i że Cody pracuje teraz za całą drużynę. Ostatecznie gdy Leshawna znalazła owce z logiem ich drużyny. Drużyna Amazonek spotyka się na ceremonii, gdzie Bocian postanawia oddać mimo wszystko głos na Gwen i uratować Courtney. Kiedy Gwen zostaje wyeliminowana, ten pokazuje kciuk w górę. W Kapitan Owen, Bocian w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, ze będzie musiał wziąć się w garść na tym etapie gry, gdyż zapewne za niedługo dojdzie do połączenia drużyn. Podobnie jak reszta trzęsie się z zimna w Szwecji. Jest zirytowany ponowną kłótnią Courtney i Duncana i mówi im, aby przestali. Podczas budowy łodzi w Drużynie Amazonek, Bocian widzi jak przypadkowo Sierra uderza Courtney metalową częścią i pchnie ją na ziemię. Po chwili Heather atakuje Bociana i ponownie wybucha konflikt w drużynie i nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, że Cody pracuje za cały zespół. Cała czwórka po chwili oddala się i każdy idzie w swoją stronę. Po chwili są widziani jak siedzą na ławeczce, lecz Bocian i Courtney tyłem do Heather i Sierry i odwrotnie. Nikt się nie odzywa dopóki nie przychodzi Szef i nie krzyczy na nich by wzięli się do roboty. Drużyna Amazonek orientuje się, że została w tyle, ale Cody zbudował łódkę. Drużyna Amzonek miła jednak problem z dogonieniem przeciwników i Bocian decyduje się wskoczyć do wody i płynąć o własnych siłach. Kiedy Owen zostaje wystrzelony i leci na łódkę Amazonek, Bocian sekundę przed uderzeniem wynurza się i zdobywa flagę dla Amazonek tym samym zapewniając im zwycięstwo. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Osoby, na które głosował Bocian to: **Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 - Eva **Wielkie spanie - Eva **Kiepskie - Katie **Czynnik fobii - Tyler **Komu możesz zaufać? - Geoff **Podstawy musztry - Harold **Ekstremalna tortura - Harold **Mów mi wujku - Eva **Skarby - Owen **Ukryj się i bądź podstępny - Gwen **Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa - Heather **Dzieci za milion dolarów - Leshawna **Kto będzie milionerem? - Lindsay (do wygranej) **Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! - Heather **Wyścig w Amazonii - Heather (fałszywa eliminacja) **Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą - Gwen *Osoby, które głosowały na Bociana to: **Czynnik fobii - DJ, Geoff, Sadie i Tyler **Ukryj się i bądź podstępny - Heather, Harold i Lindsay **Dzieci za milion dolarów - Harold, Heather i Leshawna *Osoby, które wspierał Bocian w finale to: **Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich - Gwen **Kto będzie milionerem? - Lindsay *Dwukrotnie został wyeliminowany obok Bridgette. *W tej wersji, Geoff jest głównym antagonistą Planu Totalnej Porażki zamiast Courtney. *Licząc zakończenie Owena, laureat Wyspy Totalnej Porażki odpada jako pierwszy na Planie Totalnej Porażki. **Jak na ironie jeśli liczyć zakończenie Geoffa, to laureat Planu Totalnej Porażki w tej wersji, odpada jako pierwszy w oryginalnej wersji tego sezonu. *Jeśli liczyć zakończenie Owena i Geoffa, we wszystkich czterech drużynach najlepszym zawodnikiem jest mężczyzna. **Jak na ironie, każdy z nich należał do pierwszego sojuszu facetów w oryginalnej wersji. *Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, Heather, Leshawna i Lindsay, to jedyni uczestnicy, którzy dochodzą do połączenia drużyn zarówno na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, jak i na Planie Totalnej Porażki. *Beth i Justin to jedyni uczestnicy, którzy nie doszli do połączeni a drużyn w żadnym sezonie *Dwukrotnie, DJ zosatje wyeliminowany w 9 odcinku. **Jak na ironie w obu przypadkach zrezygnował. *W obu sezonach, Bridgette zostaje wyeliminowana w siedemnastym odcinku. *W obu sezonach, Harold zostaje wyeliminowany w dziewiętnastym odcinku *W obu sezonach, Leshawna zajmuje piąte miejsce. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki *Ostatnie trzy osoby z Zabójczych Okoni, które zostały w podczas ostatniej rundy w grze w zbijaka, brały również udział w konkursie talentów w Niezbyt sławni. *W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, bierze on udział w czwartej rundzie zamiast Bridgette, gdy został wybrany przez Duncana. *W Niezbyt sławni, Bocian zastępuje Courtney w konkursie talentów, zamiast Bridgette jak to miało miejsce w oryginale. *W Kiepskie, Bocian wraz z Duncanem wyruszyli szukać pożywienia, zamiast DJ'a, co oznacza, że Zajączek DJ'a nie będzie występował w tej wersji. *W Czynnik fobii, Bridgette dzięki Bocianowi kończy pomyślnie swoje zadanie, który siedział z Bridgette w lesie, mówiąc jej, że nie ma się czego bać, ponieważ jedynie Cody pokryty śmieciami odwiedził las. *W W górę strumienia, Bocian przekonuje drużynę do pójścia lewą ścieżką, co oznacza, że Geoff nie skręcił kostki i nie był opatrywany przez Bridgette. Z tego również powodu, Geoff mógł spokojnie przepchnąć canoe z powrotem na Obóz Wawanakwa. *W Polowanie złej woli, Bocian zostaje myśliwym w wyzwaniu. On i Bridgette rozdzielają się z Geoffem i Haroldem. W tej wersji to Geoff i Harold odnajdują ostrzeliwujące się Beth, Heather i Leshawnę. *W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., Bocian przygotowuje deser razem z Courtney i Duncanem. Dzięki jego umiejętnością drużyna dostaje 11 punktów zamiast 6. *W Komu możesz zaufać?, składy w wyzwaniach były inne. W pierwszym zadaniu występowali Bocian (asekurant) i Bridgette (wspinała się). W drugim Duncan (degustator) i Sadie (gotująca). W pierwszej części trzeciego zadania Bocian (strącał strzałę) i Courtney (miała strzałę nad głową). W drugiej części trzeciego zadania Bridgette (łapiąca) i DJ (skaczący). W trzeciej części trzeciego zadania Geoff (kierujący) i Harold (nawigator). **W drugiej części trzeciego zadania, Bridgette udaje się złapać DJ'a, lecz z powodu jego masy upuszcza go, a ten ląduje w basenie z elektrycznymi meduzami. Jako, że drużyna Okoni zaczęła jako pierwsza, to drużyna Susłów zdobyła punkt. **Jako, że Sadie nie konkurowała w trzecim zadaniu, Courtney nie była na nią zła o jej ostrzeliwanie, a co za tym idzie nie namówiła drużyny do jej eliminacji. Jest to też pierwszy przypadek, kiedy obecność Bociana ma wpływ na eliminację. *W Podstawy musztry, kolejność odpadania w Okoniach była następująca. Bocian (taniec), DJ (esej), Sadie (esej), Bridgette (tor przeszkód), Harold (tor przeszkód), Duncan ("starożytna wyrafinowana forma tortur") i Courtney ("starożytna wyrafinowana forma tortur") **Bocian jako jedyny odpadł w zadaniu, w którym oryginalne nikt nie odpadł. *W Ekstremalna tortura, Bridgette konkuruje w drugim zadaniu zamiast Geoffa, który technicznie został już wyeliminowany. **Jest to także drugi odcinek, w którym obecność Bociana ma wpływ na eliminację, po tym jak Sadie nie odpadła w Komu możesz zaufać? i zaczęła tęsknić za Katie. *W Posiłek obrzydliwości, chłopcy zdobywają punkt za zjedzenie pierwszego dania, gdyż nie było nikogo kto zmotywowałby Bridgette do mięsa, lecz tracą punkt gdy mają zjeść "spaghetti". **Ostateczny wynik, to 5-3, dla dziewczyn co oznacza, ze nie było dogrywki, ani parówek z delfina. *W Mów mi wujku, Bocian zamiast Bridgette bierze udział w torturze z pszczołami, co jest też trzecim razem w sezonie, gdzie Bocian konkuruje w wyzwaniu zamiast Bridgette **Bocian w tym odcinku pokonuje swój strach przed Evą. *W Skarby, dodatkowy klucz znajdował się przyczepiony do klifu od stromej strony. Było to konieczne z powodu 12 uczestniczących zawodników. **Bocian musiał wykonać dokładnie to samo zadanie co Duncan w oryginale by zdobyć swój klucz, choć jemu zajęło to trochę dłużej, był też jednym z ostatnich, którzy zdobyli swój klucz, przez co Leshawna nie zdążyła go poinformować w sprawie Gwen, Heather i Trenta, o której Bocian dowiedział się dopiero podczas ceremonii. *W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, Bocian opanowuje już sztuki pływania. *W Przednia zabawa, uczestnicy losowali następujące rowery **Gwen wylosowała rower Owena **Owen wylosował rower Duncana **Heather wylosowała rower Harolda **Duncan wylosował rower Gwen **Lindsay wylosowała rower Heather **Harold wylosował rower DJ'a **DJ wylosował rower Bociana **Bocian wylosował rower Lindsay ***Izzy i Leshawna nie brały udziału w wyścigu. *W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Heather nie została zamknięta w wychodku, ponieważ w tym czasie sprzeczała się z Bocianem. **Cody przybija piątkę z Bocianem w zakończeniu Gwen, a nie z Evą. **Bocian zamiast Geoffa, wrzuca Chrisa do wody. *Po eliminacji Bociana uczestnicy odpadali w następujący sposób: **W Hak, lina i trudne zadanie, zostaje wyeliminowany Harold, ponieważ uciekł do namiotu od razu po tym, gdy dowiedział się, że "zabójca" grasuje po wyspie. DJ nie został wyeliminowany, ponieważ bez opieki Geoffa bał się iść do toalety, w której była Heather. **W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, Lindsay zostaje wyeliminowana, gdyż jako ostatnia złapała swoje zwierze. Było to spowodowane tym, że Heather zmusiła ją do pomocy jej w schwytaniu niedźwiedzia, oraz Izzy odpada w ten sam sposób co w oryginale. W tym również odcinku, Lindsay zdaje sobie sprawę z prawdziwej natury Heather. **W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, uczestnicy rywalizowali w następujących parach. Gwen i Heather, Duncan i Leshawna, DJ i Owen. Ostatecznie pierwsza z nich wygrywa 2 z 3 wyzwań zyskując nietykalność. Na ceremonii odpada Duncan, który był uważany za groźnego przeciwnika, zaraz po Heather. **W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Leshawna zostaje wyeliminowana w ten sam sposób co w oryginale. **W Wielka stopa, uczestnicy rywalizowali w parach Gwen i Heather vs DJ i Owen. Ostatecznie drużyna dziewczyn wygrała, a Heather jako, że dotknęła totemu mogła posłać jednego z chłopaków do domu, na co wyeliminowała DJ'a, ze względu na jego przemiłą naturę. **W Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, Heather zostaje wyeliminowana w ten sam sposób co w oryginale. **W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Bocian szukał walizki z Geoffem i Duncanem, a Courtney i Bridgette. Oni jako pierwsi znajdują walizkę. W tym odcinku można się też przekonać, że lęk Bociana, przed Evą wrócił. Kiedy Courtney znika Bridgette z oczu, to z tego samego powodu. Najprawdopodobniej wtedy wdała się w konflikt z Codym, Tylerem, Owenem i DJ'em. Skład na Plan Totalnej Porażki (po za Bocianem), również nie uległ zmianie. Plan Totalnej Porażki *W Zamieszki na planie, skład Trzeszczących Żarów to: Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Bocian, Heather, DJ i Harold, a Zabójczych Makiet to: Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin i Izzy. *W 3:10 do Obłędowa, z powodu braku Owena w programie, nikt nie opróżnił pistoletów na wodę, więc wyzwanie ze strzelaniem odbyło się normalnie. Jako tarcze zostali wybrani Justin i Duncan. *Odcinek Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, pojawił się jako 6th ze względu na brak podsumowań w tej wersji, których nie miał kto prowadzić *W Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, objawy jakich doznali uczestnicy to: Bocian (uderzenia gorąca), Bridgette i Justin (swędzące usta), DJ (rana na ręce), Izzy (zaburzenia mowy), Geoff i Heather (mdłości), oraz Harold (ślepota). Duncan i Leshawna byli jedynymi, którzy nie dostali żadnych objaw "zmarszczkozy". *W Projekt piaskowa czarownica jest to drugi raz, gdy Bocian pomaga wygrać drużynie. *W Mistrzowie katastrofy ekipa z Zabójczych Okoni pierwszego sezonu zostaje reaktywowana. Dodatkowo to Trzeszczące Żarówy otrzymują kartkę z kodem, gdyż nikt nie miał wybitej szczęki, więc Chris nie dał za to zwycięstwa makietom. *W Pełny dramat przyjaźń między Bocianem, a Geoffem zostaje zniszczona, po tym jak dowiedział się, że próbował uwieść Bridgette. *Nazwa odcinka Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, został zmieniony na "Ocean dziewięciu lub dziesięciu". Jest to spowodowane tym, że konkuruje 9 osób, oraz 10, po powrocie Courtney **Dodatkowo w tej wersji to Harold zostaje zamknięty w sejfie, a nie Leshawna. *W Milion dolarów P. C., Bocian mówi Duncanowi by użył zapalniczki. W oryginale sytuacja wyglądała w ten sposób, że Duncan sam jej użył, z własnej woli. **Na kolumnie uczestnicy rywalizowali w następujących parach: Geoff (Makiety) vs Leshawna (Żarówy), Bocian (Żarówy) vs Bridgette (Makiety) oraz Heather (Żarówy) vs Lindsay (Makiety). ***Jak na ironie każdą z tych rund wygrywa uczestnik z Makiet. *W Dzieci za milion dolarów, pomimo braku Beth w programie, uczestnicy dowiedzieli się o tym co mówiła Leshawna na ich temat. **W tym odcinku uczestnicy biorą udział w następujących sportach: ***Bocian vs Lindsay - Boks (wygrana Lindsay) ***Courtney vs Harold - Badminton (wygrana Harolda) ***Duncan vs Geoff - Zapasy (wygrana Geoffa) ***Bridgette vs Leshawna - Koszykówka (wygrana Bridgette) ***Heather nie brała udziału w żadnym ze sportów, ze względu na uraz jej nogi, jaki doznała w poprzednim odcinku. *Po eliminacji Bociana, uczestnicy odpadali w następujący sposób: **W Super Haro-ld, głosy rozłożyły się między Bridgette, a Heather. Geoff miał doprowadzić do remisu i dogrywki między zawodniczkami, lecz oddał głos na Bridgette eliminując ją. **W Duma księżniczki, Geoff zdradza Harolda, tak jak Justin zrobił to w oryginale. Po tym Harold został wyeliminowany. **W Reguła kołysania, uczestnicy zagłosowali na Heather, ponieważ jej nie lubili, a także dlatego, że była groźnym przeciwnikiem. **W 2008: Owen w kosmosie, (ta nazwa nie ma sensu w tej wersji) Leshawna namówiła Lindsay i Geoffa do pozbycia się Courtney. Ci zgodzili się, lecz pod warunkiem, że jeśli ta zdobędzie immunitet, to zagłosują na Leshawnę. **W Dobry piesek, Geoff i Lindsay zagłosowali na Courtney, ponieważ jest dobrą konkurentką. **W Bunt w studiu, Geoff który jako pierwszy dobiegł do studia, mógł wybrać, czy zmierzy się z Duncanem, czy z Lindsay. Wybrał, że chce konkurować z Lindsay w finałowym wyzwaniu. *W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Duncan nie dostaje się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Po za nim oraz Bocianem, skład się nie zmienia. Totalna Porażka w Trasie *W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, Bocian i Gwen przemierzają piramidę środkiem i oboje docierają na metę jako ostatni zawodnicy, dołączając do Drużyny Amazonek. *W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, obecność Bociana ponownie wpływa na eliminacje, ponieważ udało mu się uratować od eliminacji Bridgette. **Przez jego obecność wybuchł także pewien meksyk w drużynie Amazonek *W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, obecność Bociana ponownie ma wpływ na eliminacje i ponownie ratuje on Drużynę Zwycięzców przed eliminacją. **Eliminacja w Izzy w tym odcinku sprawi, że nie zerwie ona z Owenem w Moja upalna Jamajka. *W Wyścig w Amazonii, przez sojusz Bociana, Cody'ego i Gwen, Cody nie zagłosował na Sierrę, co oznacza, że Sierra nie będzie smutna w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy. *W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Sierra nie płakała ponieważ Cody nie głosował na nią **Drużyna Amazonek dostała do zbudowania rzeźbę myśliciela, a Zwycięzcy rzeźbę Dawida. **DJ w tym odcinku rezygnuje z gry, a na jego miejsce wraca Courtney. *W Nowe dzieci Rocka, Bridgette zauważa Ezekiela i informuje o tym Chrisa, który wezwał odpowiednie służby by zabrały go do domu. Oznacza to, że Ezekiel nie zmutuje się w tej wersji. *W Moja upalna Jamajka w tej wersji nie było awarii samolotu. **Bocian wskoczył do wody, gdyż dzięki Bridgette, pokonał swój lęk przed wodą **Bocian zjeżdżał na bobsleju z Gwen, więc inni zjeżdżali w takich parach jak w oryginale. *W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Chris przełącza Leshawnę do drużyny CJNBBBS, ponieważ była ostatnią członkinią Drużyny Zwycięzców. **W tej wersji Kubą Rozpruwaczem jest przebrany Stażysta, a nie Ezekiel, gdyż ten wrócił już do domu. **W tej wersji, to Gwen i Bocian zostają ostatnimi, którzy nie zostają schwytani, zamiast Courtney i Gwen. *W Greckie Ruiny, z powodu faktu, że po za oryginalną obsadą, również Bocian i Leshawna rywalizowali w grze, było więcej zawodów. **Walka z niedźwiedziem, zapasy oraz dogrywka potoczyły się tak jak w oryginale. **W biegu przez płotki brali udział Alejandro i Bocian, gdzie Bocian wygrał. **Dodano rzut dyskiem gdzie Courtney wygrała z Leshawną, oraz skok w dal gdzie Alejandro wygrywa z Heather **Alejandro jest jedynym uczestnikiem, który brał udział w dwóch konkurencjach. *W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą z powodu sześciu osób w Drużynie Amazonek, nie dochodzi do remisu w głosowaniu i nie ma dogrywki. **W tym odcinku widać poważny konflikt w drużynie, który spowodował ich przegraną, gdyż tylko Cody nie był zamieszany w konflikt i skupił się na wyzwaniu. **Leshawna zamiast Alejandro znajduje właściwą owce w Drużynie CJNBBBBS. Tabele eliminacji Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Plan Totalnej Porażki Totalna Porażka w Trasie Zobacz także